Flat panel monitors such as computer monitors, LCD, plasma, slim televisions, and the like (collectively referred to as “monitor(s)”) are becoming popular because they can be mounted onto a wall to save floor space and for their aesthetically pleasing appearance. In many applications, the monitor is placed on a table, mounted to a wall, or even hanging from a ceiling. In these applications, however, in order to reposition the monitor, the viewer needs to walk over to the monitor and physically move the monitor to a new viewing angle. Repositioning a monitor, however, is not always feasible because of the weight of the monitor makes it difficult to move or the monitor may be located high above the floor so that the viewer may not be able to reach it without a ladder for example. Accordingly, there is a need to be able to reposition the monitor more easily.